Ever After High: The Spelltacular Firework Party
by Lauren Jur
Summary: Sparks Firework, a Rebel who has no story, with the help of Raven Queen, finally finds a way for her to have her story. Will she change to Royal or will she stay Rebel? Read to find out! Next Story: Sparks's Past


Chapter 1: Mirror, Mirror, What's My Story?

Sparks, a new girl to Ever After High, is unsure of her story since the story has never been a fairytale. She is the daughter of the Fireworks Queen. Read on to see how she changes that!

That morning at Ever After High, Sparks awoke. It was almost the day for the fireworks party and Sparks wished she could use her powers so everyone could just sit and watch. But, she needed to figure out her fairytale! The first student she came across had blonde hair and the fairest skin in the land. "Hello...um...?" Sparks said. "Apple." said the blonde-haired beauty. "Hello Apple." Sparks said, "Could you help me discover my story?" Apple smiled. "I'm no Rebel but feel free to ask my magic mirror!" Apple said. "Excuse me, but where's your dorm?" Sparks asked. Apple showed her. "thank you." Sparks said. "No problem." Apple said, "Whenever you need help with touring, I'm here to help you!" Sparks entered the room. Then, she spotted the golden mirror. "I don't really know about you that much but Apple said you'd help me." Sparks said. She looked around and saw a girl. "Hey!" Sparks said. "You must be new here." the girl said, "If Apple is trying to help you, I'll show you how to use the magic mirror. You basically say 'mirror, mirror on the wall' and then say waht's going on." "Thanks." Sparks said. "No prob." the girl said, "BTW, what's your name?" "Sparks." Sparks repleid, "What's yours?" "Raven." said the girl. "Apple's my sister." "She is?!" Sparks said. "Yep." Raven replied, "The Evil Queen in the Snow White fairytale is Snow White's stepmother. If you have any more questions, we can address the answers later. Good luck!" Sparks went over to Apple's golden mirror and said. "Mirror, Mirror on the wall, what's my story?" The glass shattered. "_The Fireworks Queen_." it answered, "But it's not a story"

Chapter 2: Destiny Help

"Do you need help on your story?" Raven asked. Sparks tried to act like she didn't need any help but she told Raven the truth. "Cool!" Raven said, "I'd love to help!" She got on her computer. "I don't know much about your mom so I'm gonna have to research waht she might have done." Raven said. She scrolled and clicked the page numbers on the bottom until she found what she was looking for. Let's try Charmipedia." Raven said. She read and read the article. "it seems the story is that she was born on the 4th of July with fireworks powers. Nobody else in thee family had those powers and your mom was followed by some paparazzi." Raven said. "What happened after that?" Sparks asked. "She was very afraid of the paparazzi following her everwhere so as she grew older, she shut everybody out. Not even her family could come in to see how she was doing. Then, years later, your mom heard a knock at the castle doors. Wanting to shut everybody out, your mom still checked who was at the door. It was a cute guy who your mom wanted to both date and shut him out at the same time. She saw the cute guy and then she didn't dare to shut him out since he was charming. He eventually became your dad wehn they got married. Months later after getting married, on the 4th of July they had you." Raven said. *note:story of Sparks was entirely made by me*

Chapter 3: Stay Rebel or Go Royal?

After hearing her story, Sparks decided to think. Would she stay Rebel or go Royal? "You don't need to make the decision now." Raven said, "You can ask Headmaster Grimm if you can room with us if you need some more help deciding. I'm not pushing you, I'm just trying to help." The two got ready for school. "I feel bad for my mom but should I live in her shoes or should I live in my own shoes?" Sparks said to herself. "I don't know about you but if I were you, since you feel bad for your mom, you should change your story so she's happy and no paparazzi follows her." Raven said. "Thank you, Raven!" Sparks exclaimed, "You're such a hexcellent friend!" She then was confused. "Where is his office?" she asked. "here!" Raven said, "I'll show you!" She pointed to it and said,"Good luck! I can't wait until you make your decision and room with us! Maybe if you stay Rebel you can be in all of my classes!" Raven said. Sparks hugged her friend and ran off to Headmaster Grimm's office. "Hi. I'm Sparks and I'm new here." Sparks said. "Welcome to Ever After High, I guess." Headmaster Grimm said. "Can I room with Apple and Raven please?" Sparks asked. "I already had you scheduled with your own room but if you like, we can change it." Headmaster Grimm said. "Yes. Oh thank you!" Sparks said. "No problem. Go to the Throne Furnishings Store in the Village of Bookend to purchase stuff for your side of the dorm! Good luck!" Headmaster Grimm said. Sparks exited Ever After High and entered Throne Furnishings. "I need beds and decorations please." Sparks said, "I'm new to Ever After High, BTW." The store helper showed Sparks to the beds and deco. "thank you so much!" Sparks said. "No problem." said the storeworker. She bought a bed and decorations for her side of the room. Then, she brought her bed into Raven and Apple's dorm. "Do you need help putting your stuff down?"Raven asked. "Yes, please." Sparks said. Raven put Sparks's decorations on the table and helped Sparks put her bed where she wanted it. "Next, you have decorations." Raven said. "They were the only ones in Rebel I could find." Sparks said. "You've made up your mind so soon, Spark?" Raven asked. "No, but in order to have a fireworks party on the 4th of July, I need to use my powers so does that mean I should be Royal?" Sparks said. "You do what you wanna do. It's not me, it's you. And you make your own desicion. I won't stop you, I'll just encourage you on your choice." Raven said. Sparks hugged Raven. "You really are the most hexcellent friend a girl could ever have!" she exclaimed. "thank you." Raven said, blushing and hugging her friend with the same affection. "Now, let's put up your decorations."

Chapter 4: Still Deciding! Royal or Rebel?

After putting up the decorations, the girls looked at them and Sparks kept thinking real hard about her destiny. "If you need help, I'm right here for you." Raven said. "Thanks." Sparks said, "But I think I've got it." Sparks thought and thought. If she felt bad for her mom, she should be continue being Rebel and change the story! "Raven! I think I've got it!" Sparks said. "Are you sure, now?" Raven asked. "Of course, Rave!" Sparks said. "Alright." Raven said, "What's your decision?" "I wanna be a Rebel and change the story so my mom can live happily without the paparazzi following her. But, I'd think that was cool so I would rebel my story and tell them all about it even if it made my mom unhappy. If it was me, I'd tell them all about my powers. Even though it was scary for her, doesn't mean I should act like I'm scared of it. I'd love to be famous for having fireworks powers! But I'd also like to be Royal and live the dream of meeting the cutest guy!" Sparks said. "That means that you'll be Roybel." said Raven. "That's possible to be both Royal and Rebel?" Sparks asked. She was as shocked as a firecracker being shot into the air. "The first one who made that as their destiny was Poppy O'Hair, one of the daughters of Rapunzel." Raven said. "I'd love to be both, then!" Sparks exclaimed. Then, she talked to Headmaster Grimm in his office. "Choosing both sides is very risky and it's not very possible, either." Headmaster Grimm said. "Then, I'll be a Royal. It's my final desicion." Sparks said. "Once you pledge your destiny as Royal, you cannot change your mind. Are you sure you want to continue being a Royal?" Headmaster Grimm said. "Y-Yeah." Sparks said. "Then, you are a Royal. You cannot change unless your actions influence it. It's your choice with your story, you can do whatever you want." Headmaster said. She ran to Raven. "hey." Sparks said, "I can't be your friend. I've gotta follow my mom's destiny as Royal." "Do what you want, not what you don't want! If you wanna be a Rebel, go right ahead. You don't have to live in fear, you can just find a cute guy on your own. There's C.A. Cupid if you need any help." Sparks ran to the office. "I know it's too late but please I need to be a Rebel. I made a huge mistake, I'm not going to do these things because I feel bad for my mother and I wanna change the story so she doesn't have to shut anyone out. It can all be happy! Please, just please!" Sparks said. "I know you were stuttering before, but you know what I said." Headmaster Grimm said. "Just do it! This is my desicion, please grant it!" Sparks said. "OK." Headmaster Grimm said, "Enjoy your life as a Rebel." She ran out as her hexcited self. "Raven! Raven! You were right! I love my new destiny!" Sparks said.

Chapter 5: Sparks, the Rebel

"I thought we couldn't be..." Raven said. "Raven, I don't want you to be sad. I've made a huge mistake and I totally regreted it. So I become a Rebel like I said I was going to. I am going to change my mom's feelings! You said you'd support me either way but appearently you don't." Sparks said. "Are you really sorry?" Raven said. "Yes!" Sparks said, crying. "I want to change my mom's sadness but you don't care right now. You don't care about anything taht I say. Maybe you're right, I don't deserve to be your friend. So, I'll get my stuff and move to my own room like Headmaster Grimm originated for me." Sparks entered Raven and Apple's room and took down all the decorations and the bed. She then went to the office and asked for her old room that was originally scheduled to her. "Which is it? Rooming with Raven and Apple or with your own room?" Headmaster Grimm said. "I'd like my-." Raven entered. "No, Sparks." Raven said, "Please don't." "I've got to, Raven. I wasn't meant to be your friend. I guess I've gotta work on my destiny." Sparks said. She got the key and walked to the room she was supposed to be scheduled in. "Sparks!" Raven said. "I thought you didn't care about me! I'm not your friend! Leave me alone!" Sparks said. "Oh, Sparks." Raven said, "I'm super sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. I think it's awesome that you've made that choice to be yourself. Your mom needs immediant help and you're the one to change that in your story. But if you wanna live on your own, I don't blame you. It's your choice. You're basically being Royal right now by shutting me out." Raven said. She opened the door. "I'm sorry, Raven." Sparks said with tears. "I am too." Raven said, crying as well, "Do you wanna still live with us?" Sparks nodded and brought her stuff back into their room. She put every decoration how she had it before and put the bed how she had it before. The girls learned a lesson just now. See if you can find it!

Chapter 6: Finding True Love

A few days later, the girls were reunited with each other and Sparks wanted to find her boyfriend then. She couldn't find someone as cute as she thought but Hopper. Hopper was the most adorable she saw. "Raven, I love him! He's so cute!" Sparks said. "We can ask him out." Raven said. Sparks loved the idea and ran towards the guy. "Hi! Can I go out with you?" Sparks asked. "You're the new girl, right?" Hopper asked. "Yeah." Sparks said, "What about it?" "I just wanna know your name, that's all." he said. "My name is Sparks." Sparks said, "What's your name?" "My name's Hopper." said Hopper, "It's nice to meet you, Sparks." "You too!" Sparks said, staring into his eyes. "I love your green eyes! You're just too cute!" Sparks said. "Can't we just be friends, first?" Hopper asked. "I can't just be friends! You're one to boom about!" Sparks said. "She's a little hyper since she thinks you're cute." Raven said, "But if you wanna start out as friends and get dating when you're ready, go right ahead." "If Sparks wants me now, I can just be with her. She's pretty, alright." Sparks kissed him and he blushed. Then, he was swapped. "You're a frog!?" Sparks said. "If you kiss me, I can be swapped back." Hopper said. "OK then." Sparks said and kissed him. "You're much cuter as a human but I love you and that's all that matters." "i love you as well, Sparks." said Hopper. "I'm glad you found true love, Sparks." Said Raven, "Hope you have a happily ever after with him!"

Chapter 7: The Fireworks Party

Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock. The clock was ticking and tomorrow will be the 4th of July. As it got darker, Sparks said goodnight to Hopper and went with Raven into their dormitories to sleep. The next morning, Sparks was hexcited and picked a red and white shirt and a blue skirt out of her closet. Apple and Raven woke up after her. "You must be super hexcited." Raven said. "I don't know about you guys but tonight is my chance to unleash my powers into the sky!" Sparks exclaimed. "That's awesome, Sparks!" Raven said. "Wait, you're a firework?" Apple asked. "Yep. I'm the daughter of the Fireworks Queen. A story that nobody had ever heard about since it has been created on the 4th of July when my mother was born." They went out and hung out with everybody. After that, as it grew darker and darker and darker, Sparks was so hexcited. "It's time to sit and enjoy the fireworks." everyone said. Sparks saw everyone sitting down. Should she set them off? Everybody was waiting for the fireworks. Sparks was so hexcited and willing to show off her powers but now that everyone's watching, she couldn't. She became that Royal inside of her again and decided to hide herself. "Just pretend that they are just me." Raven said, "I'm your best friend. If it was only me, you'd do it. 'Cause I know you. Go for it, Sparks!" Sparks ran out hexcited and released the power from her hands into the sky. Boom! boom! boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! She finally sat down next to Hopper, Raven, Apple,and watched her beautiful power in the night sky.

_Name: Sparks_

_Parents: The Fireworks Queen_

_Parent's Story: The Fireworks Queen_

_Secret Heart's Desire: I want to change my story so that my mom doesn't have to shut anybody out!_

_My "Magic" Touch: I have the power to set off fireworks with my bare hands!_

_Storybook Romance Status: Hopper Croakington II. It doesn't matter who it is just that you love him and he's so charming!_

_"Oh Curses!" Moment: Whenever I'm sad, I tend to go back to my Royal status. _

_Favourite Food: Fireworks Soup. I know it sounds weird but it's my favourite and that's what matters._

_Favourite Subject: I don't really know. _

_Least Favourite Subject: I'm not really sure since I'm new. _

_Best Friends Forever After: Raven Queen_

_Roommates: Raven Queen and Apple White_

Happy 4th of July!

THE END 


End file.
